Dzieci nocy
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Wampir zostaje wysłany do Francji, by odnaleźć Javerta. Wampir jest kobietą. Na dodatek sparkli. Mary Sue/Javert. Les Miserables z dodatkiem Draculi, Historyka i Zmierzchu. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie.
1. Rozdział 1

_Z dedykacją dla Vesper :)_

* * *

><p><em>Montreuil-sur-Mer, 1832, kwiecień<em>

...

Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy odziana w czerń postać z parasolką w dłoni wysiadła z powozu, zza chmur wyszło słońce. Mieszkańcy Montreuil-sur-Mer jeszcze długie lata później opowiadali, jak to w samo południe miasteczku pojawiła się zjawa z oślepiającego, błyszczącego dymu, wykrzykując straszliwe przekleństwo. Plotki głosiły, że prawdopodobnie dotyczyło ono pana Madeleine, byłego mera miasteczka, o mrocznej przeszłości, a miejscowi bajarze znad kufla piwa prześcigali się w wymyślaniu coraz to straszniejszych klątw. Tylko stary pijanica, szerzej znany jako Henri Spod Płotu, uparcie trwał przy wersji, że słowa wypowiedziane przez ową przerażającą zjawę brzmiały: „Przeklęta krew Cullenów!"


	2. Rozdział 2

_Paryż, 1832, maj_

_...  
><em>

Gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się dokładnie oknom jednego z do niedawna pustych domów przy Rue Plumet, być może dostrzegłby w jednym z pokojów na drugim piętrze wątły blask świecy. Być może, ponieważ okno zasłonięte było grubą, ciemną kotarą.

Pokój był umeblowany jakby w pośpiechu: łóżko, przykryte byle jak nieco nadgryzioną przez mole wzorzystą narzutą, szafka nocna, sklecona naprędce z kilku desek, mała pufa oraz toaletka, sądząc na pierwszy rzut oka, gdzieś z połowy szesnastego wieku. Łóżko zarzucone było stosem ubrań, na który składały się głównie sukienki, wprawny obserwator rozpoznałby jednak w tu i ówdzie widocznej bieli kilka halek. Na toaletce piętrzyły się stosy kosmetyków oraz biżuterii, połyskującej delikatnie w świetle pojedynczej świecy.

W pokoju było dość ciemno, jednak żadne z dwójki lokatorów zdawało się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Było również bardzo duszno, między innymi z powodu zasnuwającego pokój papierosowego dymu, jednak to również zdawało się nie zrażać tymczasowych mieszkańców.

Przy toaletce siedziała ciemnowłosa kobieta o bladej cerze. Ciemne oczy, okolone gęstymi czarnymi rzęsami, zmrużyły się krytycznie, gdy kobieta skończyła nakładać na twarz kolejną warstwę pudru.

- Jeszcze róż. – Stojący pod oknem blondwłosy młodzieniec wypuścił z ust kolejny kłąb papierosowego dymu. Sięgające ramion włosy, starannie ułożone w tak zwany artystyczny nieład, sugerowały artystę lub studenta.

- Mowy nie ma. I tak mam obawy, że przy bardziej zdecydowanym ruchu twarz może mi zostać z tyłu głowy. Lepiej popraw mi gorset.

Młodzieniec niespiesznie dopalił papierosa, wyjął niedopałek z eleganckiej wiśniowej cygarniczki i wrzucił go do popielniczki, za którą służyło coś, co podejrzanie przypominało stary nocnik. Potem posłusznie podszedł do kobiety i mocniej ściągnął jej gorset.

- Już, już, wystarczy. Bo mi połamiesz żebra.

- E tam, przesadzasz. Zrośnie się.

- Nie rozumiem, jak można w tym w ogóle oddychać. – Kobieta, właściwie, nie musiała przejmować się takim detalem, z jednego prostego powodu: nie oddychała. Jeszcze raz krytycznie obejrzała swoje odbicie w lustrze. – Muszę w tym wyjść na ulicę? – Z dezaprobatą zerknęła na głęboko wycięty dekolt sukni.

- A masz lepszy pomysł? – Młodzieniec zaciągnął się kolejnym papierosem.

- Ale wyglądam jak prostytutka.

- Masz do wyboru udawać prostytutkę, być nią, albo nie być ale i tak zachowywać się jak dziwka. – Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami i wypuścił staranne kółko dymu. – Nic nie poradzisz. Imperatyw Blogaskowy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Właściwie, jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzała znaleźć cel, to przebranie miało sens. Na dodatek podwójny. Ostatecznie, jaka przyzwoita kobieta spacerowała ulicami o tej porze?

- Przestań myśleć. Masz taką minę, że całe przebranie szlag trafia – zwrócił uwagę młodzieniec, starannie obsadzając w wiśniowej cygarniczce nowego papierosa.

- Może sam chcesz się przebrać, co?

- Dziękuję, postoję. Poza tym na późniejszym etapie planu mogłyby wyniknąć… pewne komplikacje. Natury… hm…

- Natury. Przypaliłeś sobie surdut.

- Gdzie?

- Żartowałam.

- Małpa.

- Gdzie?

- Ty. Podła i włochata.

- Podła, zgoda.

Z mijanego właśnie szynku niezbyt pewnie wytoczył się potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o twarzy seryjnego mordercy.

- Te, panienko, masz ochotę na towarzystwo?

- Dziękuję, już mam towarzystwo.

- Daj spokój. Zresztą może koleżanka zechce się przyłączyć.

- Koleżanka? – oburzył się blondwłosy młodzieniec.

- Spieszę się – wycedziła przez zęby.

- No, to jeden szybki numerek. He-he.

ŁUP!

- Cholera, mój ząb! Wybiłaś mi ząb! – jęknął mężczyzna, próbując pozbierać się z ziemi.

Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, poprawiając przekrzywiony po ciosie pierścionek z ogromnym kamieniem.

- Wybić ci drugiego? – zapytała słodziutko, po czym złapała młodzieńca za ramię i odciągnęła w dół ulicy.

- A nie powinnaś, no wiesz, rozharatać go pazurami? - spytał młodzieniec, wyrzucając na bruk na pół spalonego, złamanego papierosa.

Prychnęła.

- Wy, wegetarianie. Próbowałeś kiedyś wymyć zaschniętą krew spod paznokci?

Młodzieniec strzepnął odrobinkę popiołu z koronkowego mankietu koszuli.

- Zamiast pazurów użyłbym skalpela.

Przez kilka minut szli dalej w milczeniu. Młodzieniec w zadumie ćmił kolejnego papierosa. Kobieta, tknięta nagłym impulsem, zerknęła uważniej na jego usta.

- Carlisle?

- Tak, kuzyneczko?

- Znowu używałeś mojej szminki?

…

Na uliczkę zwabiły inspektora Javerta krzyki.

- Przecież pozwoliłaś!

Inspektor Javert przyspieszył kroku. Jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Na bruku leżał młodzieniec, sądząc po fryzurze oraz ekstrawaganckim ubraniu prawdopodobnie bogaty student. Młodzieńca przygniatała do ziemi kobieta, dosłownie wbijając mu kolano w brzuch. Drugą nogą opierała się o bruk, a rękami szarpała młodzieńca za jasne włosy. Strój pozwalał bezbłędnie zidentyfikować ją jako prostytutkę.

- Stać!

Kobieta znieruchomiała na chwilę, a potem wstała.

- Stoję.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- On – kobieta oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w próbującego pozbierać się z ziemi młodzieńca. – Ukradł mi szminkę.

- Pozwoliłaś! – zaprzeczył młodzieniec. Po czym z naburmuszoną miną wskazał na prostytutkę. – Pobiła mnie!

- Nieprawda. Kopnęłam w strategiczne miejsce, powaliłam na ziemię, a potem tylko szarpałam za włosy – pospieszyła kobieta z wyjaśnieniem.

Javert przeżył nagłe deja vu. Stanowczo chwycił kobietę za ramię.

- Jesteś aresztowana.

- Ja? To on zaczął!

Młodzieniec przerwał otrzepywanie pyłu z klap surduta.

- Nieprawda. Ona.

- Dalej, idziemy! – warknął Javert. Pociągnął kobietę za ramię.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Chwila. A pan to kto?

- Inspektor Javert, bo co?

W jednej chwili kobieta spotulniała.

- No, to idziemy? – zapytała, z podejrzaną nutą kompletnej beztroski w głosie.

Jednego Javert był pewien: to nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.


	4. Rozdział 4

Właściwie, nie wszystko poszło dokładnie zgodnie z planem, ale ogólny efekt był zadowalający. Konkretnie, to na przykład nie planowała bójki z Carlislem. Ale, na księżyc w nowiu, nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś bez pytania pożyczał jej kosmetyki. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o szminkę i zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Carlisle'a. Na ogół relacje z kuzynem układały się nienajgorzej, przypominając bezterminowe zawieszenie broni, ale bywały chwile, kiedy Carlisle Cullen niepomiernie ją denerwował. W przeciwieństwie do jej drugiego kuzyna, Vlada, Carlisle był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, czym powinien być wampir. Niestety, traf chciał, że cioteczny brat babki Vlada po kądzieli kiedyś udał się na wojnę, następnie w podróż, a w podróży poznał stryjeczną siostrę ciotki-… w każdym razie, kobietę z rodu Cullenów. A wampirze klany niestety miały w zwyczaju trzymać się razem.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej, że inspektor coś mówił. Zamrugała.

- Tak?

- Nazwisko – warknął Javert. Ewidentnie nie był w nastroju.

- Fleur Dumal – odpowiedziała, bez namysłu.

- Bardzo zabawne. Prawdziwe nazwisko. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak cię nazywają klienci.

- O, to było nieładnie z pana strony.

- N a z w i s k o.

- Dumal.

- Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko!

Westchnęła teatralnie.

- Amália Bianca Brândusa Cătălina Franciska Gabriela Ibolya Ilinca Krisztina Lenuta Marica Miruna Sorina Tereza Viorica Zsuzsanna Arany Cullen Dalca Dumal Horváth Nemes Szarka Väduva Vasilescu Vörös.

Inspektor wyglądał, jakby na chwilę zatrzymały mu się wszystkie procesy życiowe, począwszy od oddychania a na myśleniu skończywszy.

- Sam pan chciał. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pani bredzi.

- Mam powtórzyć?

Inspektor Javert skrzywił się.

- A jakoś krócej?

- Marica Zsu-… To znaczy, Marie Suzette. Dumal.

Pióro skrzypiało po papierze.

- Mam tak stać?

Javert odłożył pióro i uniósł wzrok znad kartki.

- Za chwilę usiądziesz w celu. Wierzę, że wytrzymasz kilka minut.

- A może ponegocjujemy? – zaproponowała.

- Ponegocjujemy?

- Wie pan… - uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Zamarkowała głęboki wdech; z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze robiło wrażenie na mężczyznach.

- Nie wiem. – Twarz inspektora nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego.

- Może pan nie będzie mnie zamykał w celi, a zamiast tego znajdziemy jakieś spokojne miejsce… - zamarkowała kolejny wdech. – I porozmawiamy.

Javert wstał. Mocno złapał ją za ramię.

- Mam propozycję. Najpierw zamknę cię w celi. Nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby kraty przeszkadzały w rozmowie.

…

- Dla stróża prawa za pół ceny – zaoferowała, uśmiechając się zalotnie, kiedy Javert zamykał celę. Podobno promocje, nawet bezsensowne, też zawsze działały.

Javert uniósł brew i ponownie przekręcił klucz w zamku. Nie wydawał się zainteresowany.

- Inspektorze, proszę mi wierzyć, znam się na ludziach. – To akurat była prawda. Zapach, na przykład, wiele mówił o człowieku. Zapach Javerta aktualnie mówił, że inspektor jest znudzony, lekko zirytowany i kompletnie niezainteresowany jej propozycją. – Poza tym wie pan, jak to mówią: cicha woda brzegi rwie. – Puściła do Javerta oczko.

Inspektor bez słowa sięgnął po kapelusz i skierował się ku drzwiom.

- Jak to? Gdzie pan wychodzi?

Javert przystanął w otwartych drzwiach, odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się z niekłamaną satysfakcją.

- Na patrol.

- _Merde_ – warknęła pod nosem, kiedy za inspektorem zamknęły się drzwi. Pożałowała, że zaoferowała się pomóc kuzynowi. Tym razem cholerne zadanie było niewykonalne.


	5. Rozdział 5

Javert wrócił nad ranem. Jeszcze dobrze nie przekroczył progu posterunku, kiedy powitał go gromki okrzyk:

- Żądam przeniesienia do piwnicy!

Inspektor ze zdumieniem spojrzał na tą piekielną kobietę, która w przeciwieństwie do niego wyglądała, jakby spokojnie przespała calutką noc. Po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że jakakolwiek dyskusja z wariatką nie ma sensu.

- Zgoda.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Widzi pan, nie tak trudno być miłym, co?

- Ale po południu zobaczy się pani z lekarzem.

- Psychiatrą? – podsunęła usłużnie.

- Nie. Ma pani odpowiednie papiery?

- Odpowiednie papiery do czego?

- Ah-ha, czyli nie ma pani.

- Zaraz. Zaraz! Proszę natychmiast tu wrócić! Jak to z lekarzem? Inspektorze? Inspektorze Javert, do cholery! Jak to z lekarzem?

Javert tymczasem, nie przejmując się wrzaskami wariatki, wrócił na górę.

- Przenieście tą kobietę do piwnicy. Wrócę po południu.

- A zanim pan wróci?

- To znaczy?

- No, jak ona będzie tak krzyczeć cały dzień?

- Z piwnicy nic nie będzie słychać.

- To prawda, że ona się bardzo panem interesuje?

- Młodszy funkcjonariuszu Leclerc. - Inspektor uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

- Sir?

- Będziecie jej pilnować. W piwnicy.

- Pan wróci po południu?

- Och, mogę się trochę spóźnić.


	6. Rozdział 6

Na schodach rozległy się kroki. Młodszy funkcjonariusz Leclerc, będący właściwie na skraju załamania nerwowego, czym prędzej ewakuował się z piwnicy, po drodze prawie wpadając na inspektora Javerta oraz towarzyszącego mu lekarza. Na widok szczupłego, drobnego staruszka w okularach i ze starannie wystrzyżoną bródką, Marie Suzette zaklęła.

- Urwał nać! Van Helsing?

Doktor Isaac Van Helsing z niedowierzaniem wpatrzył się w siedzącą za kratami kobietę.

- A niech mnie… To pan ją zamknął? – zwrócił się do Javerta.

- Tak.

- I nie uciekła?

- Jak widać.

- Jak pan to zrobił? – lekarz wpatrzył się w Javerta z niemal nabożnym podziwem.

Inspektor przeanalizował zachowanie i pytania Van Helsinga. Coś tu nie grało.

- Jak to: jak? Zwyczajnie.

- Tak zupełnie zwyczajnie zamknął pan w celi wampira?

- Kogo? – Javert był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

- Nie kogo, lecz co. Wampira. No, wie pan…

- Van Helsing, zabiję cię, masz na to moje słowo – jęknęła Marie Suzette Dumal, zrezygnowana.

- Pan żartuje.

- Niech pan otworzy okno.

- I co, spali się, tak?

- Albo będzie sparklić – odparł Van Helsing z miną znawcy.

- Widzę, że pomyliłem się przy wyborze lekarza. Ale skoro już pan tu jest, proszę ją zbadać.

- Nie! – zakrzyknęli jednocześnie Marie Suzette i Van Helsing. Spojrzeli na siebie z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

Javert zacisnął zęby.

- W takim razie proszę znaleźć bardziej kompetentnego lekarza.

- Sama znajdę – zaoferowała Marie Suzette, nagle podejrzanie potulna.

Inspektor już miał zaprotestować, ale właściwie, skoro trafiła się szansa by uwolnić się od tej piekielnej baby… Czemu nie.

- Dobrze. Jutro rano z papierami. – Otworzył celę. – No, dalej.

- Nigdzie nie wyjdę przed wieczorem!

- A siedź tu sobie, cholerna kobieto! Doktorze, idziemy.

- Ale...

Javert złapał lekarza za kołnierz.

- Której części „idziemy" pan nie zrozumiał?


	7. Rozdział 7

- Jak poszło? – Carlisle nachylił się do kominka i zapalił kolejnego papierosa, po czym na powrót wygodnie rozwalił się w fotelu.

- Nie denerwuj mnie. Mało ci było ostatnim razem? – Marie Suzette, tym razem w zapiętej pod szyję czarnej sukni, doskonale podkreślającą bladość porcelanowo gładkiej cery, zapamiętale szczotkowała włosy.

- To on?

- Nie wiem. Nie był za bardzo rozmowny. Na dodatek sprowadził Van Helsinga.

- Kogo? – Carlisle z wrażenia o mało co nie połknął niedopałka.

- Van Helsinga. Spośród wszystkich paryskich konowałów musiał przyprowadzić akurat jego.

Carlisle, ochłonąwszy z wrażenia, wzruszył ramionami.

- Co chcesz…

- Tak, nie mów. Imperatyw Blogaskowy kontratakuje.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Czekać.

- Hm… kuzynek nie będzie zadowolony.

- Mam to gdzieś. Tyle lat zachowywał się normalnie a teraz mu nagle przyszło do głowy że dziedzica sobie będzie szukał. Trzeba było od początku dzieciaka pilnować, a nie teraz po nie wiadomo ilu pokoleniach... Zresztą, jeśli tak bardzo mu zależy na czasie, niech pofatyguje tu swoje błękitnokrwiste cztery litery i sam przepyta inspektora. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, może nawet sam sprawdzić to znamię na łopatce. Czy gdzieś tam. Hej, czego się gapisz?

- On ci się podoba.

- Nie gadaj bzdur. Kto niby?

- Javert. Głupio się uśmiechnęłaś przy „gdzieś tam". Kuzyneczko, czy to aby nie przesada? Lecieć na j e d z e n i e?

- Nigdy nie byłam humanitarianką, o czym dobrze wiesz.

- Ha! Czyli jednak na niego lecisz.

- Co?

- Nie zaprzeczyłaś. – Carlisle odpalił od kominka kolejnego papierosa. – Wiesz, myślę, że w twoim życiu było za mało facetów, którzy się tobą nie interesowali – oznajmił z powagą zawodowego psychoanalityka z wieloletnim doświadczeniem.

Marie Suzette wreszcie poddała się i przestała zaprzeczać. Zamiast tego wyszczerzyła się, nieco drapieżnie.

- Lubię wyzwania. A ty, Cullen, nie wymądrzaj się. Jeszcze nie przekroczyłeś ćwierć setki. Dla wampira to po prostu śmieszny wiek.

- Tak, tak, słyszałem. Życie zaczyna się po trzeciej setce.


	8. Rozdział 8

_Paryż, 1832, początek czerwca_

..._  
><em>

Javert spojrzał w dół, na kłębiącą się pod mostem wodę. Coś przeleciało obok, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi: może jakiś zabłąkany nietoperz. Inspektor zdjął kapelusz i położył go na balustradzie.

Chwilę później sam stanął obok kapelusza. Ostatni raz spojrzał w ciemne fale rzeki, a potem skoczył… I zawisł w powietrzu, ponieważ coś mocno trzymało poły jego surduta.

- Są dwie możliwości – odezwał się z wysokości mostu dobrze Javertowi znany kobiecy głos. – Poda mi pan rękę od razu, albo będzie tak sobie wisiał do rana. Ja mam czas.

- Bzdura. Pani nie da rady mnie utrzymać.

Coś poruszyło nim w górę i w dół.

- Wie pan, mogę również od razu wyciągnąć pana za surdut. Jednak mając na względzie resztki pańskiej godności…

- Proszę puścić.

- Mowy nie ma.

- Natychmiast!

Z góry rozległo się westchnienie.

- Monsieur Javert. Obiecałam komuś, że pana znajdę. To znaczy, wydaje mi się, że chodzi o pana. W związku z tym muszę przedyskutować z panem pewną kwestię, najlepiej w jakimś, hm, spokojniejszym miejscu niż to tutaj. A jeśli okaże się, że to nie pana szukam, to jeśli pan nadal będzie chciał wróci sobie pan na ten most i skoczy drugi raz. To co? Umowa?

- Nie ufam pani. Pewnie już nie żyję i trafiłem do piekła. Niby jak dałaby pani radę mnie utrzymać?

- Doktor Van Helsing wspominał już, że jestem wampirem, prawda?

- A żeby to raz...

…

- Jak pani się tu w ogóle znalazła? – Javert poprawił kapelusz. – Nic nie widziałem.

- A może jakiegoś nietoperza?

- I to niby była pani?

- Kawałek. Widzi pan, zwykle latam jako stado nietoperzy.

- Przypuśćmy, że wierzę. Czemu stado?

- Zasada zachowania masy.

- Według ludowych podań powinna pani się zmieniać w jednego nietoperza.

- Och, mogę.

- Tak?

Javert o mało nie potknął się na prostej drodze, gdy nagle obok niego, w miejscu Marie Suzette, zawisł nietoperz, mniej więcej wielkości człowieka. Na skrzydłach i futerku nietoperz miał dziwny kolorowy wzorek, podejrzanie przypominający suknię.

- Uznam, że to była wystarczająca odpowiedź – oznajmiła po chwili wampirzyca, już w ludzkiej postaci, wyrównując fałdy sukni.

- Owszem.


	9. Rozdział 9

Inspektor otworzył jej drzwi i wskazał jedyne w pomieszczeniu krzesło. Oczywiście piekielna kobieta usiadła na łóżku.

- Słucham.

- Skąd pochodziła pańska matka?

Javert zirytował się.

- Co moja matka ma do tego?

- Była Cyganką, prawda?

Javert zirytował się zdecydowanie bardziej.

- Co pani do tego?

- Odpowie mi pan?

- Nie.

- Spróbujmy inaczej. Ma pan jakieś znamię? W kształcie smoka na przykład?

- Pani bredzi. Czułem tak od początku.

- Ale mówiłam prawdę o tym, kim jestem, czyż nie? To co, odpowie pan?

- Nie wiem.

- „Nie wiem"?

- Nie wiem, czy mam. Nie spędzam wolnego czasu przed lustrem, podziwiając swoje plecy.

- Umh.

- Nie podoba mi się pani spojrzenie.

- Mógłby pan się rozebrać?

- Wolne żarty.

- Mówię poważnie.

- Mowy nie ma!

- Stawia mnie pan w nader niezręcznej sytuacji.

- Mogłaby pani wyjść? Chcę wrócić na most.

- Nie mogłabym.

- Proszę wyjść.

- A nie chciałby pan przed śmiercią… No wie pan, ostatni raz…

- Nie.

- Mogę jakoś pana przekonać?

- Nie.

Marie Suzette wstała. To znaczy, Javert nie zdążył właściwie zarejestrować ruchu, ale musiała wstać, bo mgnienie oka później stała już przy nim. Inspektor bardzo sobie cenił osobistą przestrzeń, a ta kobieta właśnie ją naruszyła. Cóż, dokładniej powagę sytuacji oddałoby stwierdzenie, że chwilowo przestrzeni osobistej Javerta właściwie nie było, ponieważ Marie Suzette zajmowała ją całą.

- Na pewno nie mogę pana przekonać?

- Nie. Proszę mnie puścić. – Właściwie to nie miał nadziei, że jego słowa odniosą jakiś skutek. Mylił się; odniosły, tylko odwrotny do zamierzonego.

Bo Marie Suzette nie dość, że Javerta nie puściła, to przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i pocałowała go.

- Tak również pana nie przekonam?

- Nie.

Kolejny pocałunek trochę pozbawił go tchu.

- A tak?

- Nie.

- Hm, a tak?

- Nie. Proszę zostawić mój surdut.

- Już zostawiam.

Surdut wylądował na podłodze.

- Może chociaż ponegocjujemy?

- Nie.

Westchnienie.

- Nie ma się pan czego bać. – Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. – Nie będzie tak źle, słowo.


	10. Rozdział 10

Javert leżał, gapiąc się w sufit, z idiotycznym, ale bardzo zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Marie Suzette leżała tyłem do inspektora, owinięta kołdrą po same uszy.

- Miała pani rację – mruknął. – Nie było tak źle. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Mów za siebie – dobiegło zza kołdry.

- Mówię – odparł Javert, niezrażony. – To pani się upierała, nie ja.

- Co niby pan sugeruje?

- Cóż, to było na pani własne życzenie. Trzeba się było liczyć z konsekwencjami.

- Mógł pan uprzedzić.

- Niby jak? „Wybaczy pani, że przerwę rzucanie się na mnie, ale chciałem uprzedzić że nie mam doświadczenia?" Mogła pani spytać.

- A pan z pewnością by odpowiedział.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Javert, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak mnie irytujesz.

- Dziękuję, Mademoiselle. Staram się.

Zza kołdry wynurzyła się strzecha ciemnych włosów. Spod strzechy ponuro patrzyła na Javerta para ciemnych oczu.

- Idź skakać z mostu.

- Przeszła mi ochota na skoki.

- No nie mów. Zrobiłam dobry uczynek?

- A co, to plama na honorze?

Drobna i raczej koścista pięść trafiła go w bok.

- To bolało!

- Miało boleć. Denerwujesz mnie.

- Tam są drzwi.

W jednej chwili kołdra, razem z całą zawartością, znalazła się na Javercie.

- Teraz, Monsieur, zdenerwowałeś mnie naprawdę poważnie.

- Co w związku z tym?

- Skoro uratowałam ci życie…

- Wcale o to nie prosiłem.

- Wcale tego nie planowałam. Ale sam przyznałeś, że nie wracasz na most.

- W najbliższym czasie nie.

- Więc uratowałam. Liczy się.

- Niech będzie.

- W takim razie jesteś mi coś winien.

- Co konkretnie?

- A, coś wymyślę. No, i zawsze możesz zapłacić w naturze, prawda?

- Możemy ponegocjować.

…

- Co jest z tą kołdrą? – Javert z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się ułożeniu materiału. Dałby głowę, że przed chwilą przykrył się cały, tymczasem kołdra sięgała mu tylko do pasa, jednocześnie okrywając Marie Suzette gdzieś do ramion.

- Nie pytaj. – Wampirzyca westchnęła. Sięgnęła na szafkę nocną po srebrne puzderko, po czym bezceremonialnie poczęstowała się szczyptą tabaki Javerta. – Imperatyw Scen Miłosnych Po. Mężczyźnie kołdra sięga do pasa, kobiecie tak, żeby zakrywała biust.

- To bez sensu. A co, jeśli chcę się przykryć po samą szyję?

- To nie ma mieć sensu. No dobrze, było miło, teraz wynocha z mojego łóżka.

Javert odchrząknął.

- To moje łóżko.

- Ale ty idziesz do pracy, a ja nie.

- Mademoiselle, przecież musi pani…

- Nigdzie nie wyjdę w biały dzień! A w ogóle to zasłoń okno!

- Nie mam na sobie ubrania.

- Nie masz też niczego, czego w nocy bym już nie widziała. Nadmienię, że dwukrotnie.

- Mademoiselle. Oczy.

- Co: oczy?

- Proszę zamknąć. I zasłonić.

- A magiczne słowo?

- N a t y c h m i a s t.


	11. Rozdział 11

_Transylwania, okolice przełęczy Borgo, 1832, równonoc jesienna_

..._  
><em>

- To nie on.

- Jak to: nie on? Chyba potrafię rozpoznać własnego potomka, co?

- Słuchaj, Władziu, tobie już się mylą te wszystkie służące i Cyganki z wędrownych taborów, ot co.

- To na pewno on. Sprawdź dokładnie. Znamię w kształcie smoka, na łopatce.

- Nie ma znamienia. Na łopatce, ani w żadnym innym miejscu. Mam wymieniać?

- W takim razie musimy go zabić. Wie o nas.

- Hej, on jest mój.

- Mama ci nie mówiła, żebyś nie bawiła się jedzeniem?

- Jest mi winien zadośćuczynienie. W naturze.

- Daj sobie spokój! Musimy go zabić!

- Lepiej zabij Carlisle'a. On kiedyś skompromituje nasz gatunek, wspomnisz moje słowa.


	12. Rozdział 12

_Paryż, 1832, październik_

_...  
><em>

Inspektor Javert wrócił do mieszkania późnym wieczorem, zmęczony po intensywnym dniu pracy. Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze wejść, kiedy poczuł na szyi zimny dotyk stali. Ktoś właśnie groził mu szpadą, na dodatek jego własną.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur – odezwał się głos za nim, tuż przy jego uchu. Kobiecy głos.

- Miała pani wyjechać?

- Rozmyśliłam się. – Szpada wylądowała na podłodze. Miejsce szpady zajęła szczupła kobieca dłoń. – Mnie też należy się miła noc, nie sądzi pan, inspektorze?

- No a wtedy?

- To był poranek. Nie liczy się. – Dłoń zsunęła się z jego szyi i zaczęła gmerać przy guzikach surduta. Druga dłoń zajęta była rozwiązywaniem wstążki przytrzymującej włosy Javerta.

- Umh.

- Tak, wiem. To może chwilkę potrwać. Mam czas. Ale najpierw-…

Przerwały jej nagłe i dość donośne odgłosy burczenia. Javert odwrócił głowę.

- Hej, no co? – obruszyła się Marie Suzette Jeszcze-Tuzina-Imion Dumal. – Jestem głodna!

- Ależ Mademoiselle… - Javert nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Dałbyś już spokój. Nie poluję na ludzi. Naprawdę sądzisz, że sypiałabym z j e d z e n i e m?

- N-no… nie. Właściwie to nie.

- Grzeczny chłopiec. A teraz idź zapytać gospodyni, czy nie ma przypadkiem kawałka kaszanki. Albo wiadra mleka. A potem… możemy ponegocjować, co potem.

...

LA FIN

...

(A potem Javert został wampirem, dzięki czemu dożył czasów internetu, przeniósł się do Stanów i podjął pracę w CSI. Pewnego deszczowego popołudnia trafił na FanFictionNet, przeczytał kilka fanfików, później miał nieszczęście błędnie ocenić streszczenie i trafić na parę opek, na koniec natomiast trafił na słit opcio gdzie został zeslashowany z Valjeanem. Z powodu fizycznej niemożliwości zejścia na zawał, wsiadł w samochód i pojechał do San Francisco, gdzie skoczył z mostu Golden Gate, w locie przebijając się kołkiem.

Marie Suzette, dowiedziawszy się o śmierci kochanka, wyszła z mieszkania w samo południe i widowiskowo zasparkliła się na śmierć.)

* * *

><p><em>Słówko od autorki:<em>

_Oto, co stworzył mój mózg w ramach odreagowania po pracy magisterskiej. Opko. Różowe i słitaśne-… Moment, wróć. Tró mhroczne. _

_Javert zapożyczony oczywiście od Monsieur Hugo. Ja go tylko wypożyczyłam i troszkę zmolestowałam mu psychikę… Nie, właściwie to nie troszkę. Nie sądzę żeby Javert kiedykolwiek pozbierał się po tym, co spotkało go w tym opku. _

_Wystąpiły także oczywiste odniesienia do Tłajlajtu, "Draculi" i "Historyka". Oraz innych; kto wyłapie dodatkowe żaluzje to jego :) Żaluzją taką jest między innymi scena zwisu z mostu. Ciachanie opka na króciutkie rozdziały jest zabiegiem świadomym - wiele opek na podzielonych jest właśnie na takie mikroskopijne rozdziały (właściwie, jeszcze bardziej mikroskopijne)._

_Mam nadzieję, że opko dostarczyło porcji pełnokrwistej rozrywki :)_

_(Chyba nietrudno się domyślić że *nie* jestem fanką Twilightu. Przeczytałam 6 rozdziałów i nie zdzierżyłam, ciąg dalszy znam jedynie z analizy na Przyczajonej Logice. Twilight zrównany z opkami - czyli tam gdzie jego miejsce.)  
><em>


End file.
